


15D15P: TMI - Indecent Exposure

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [10]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **  
>  **   
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001   
>    
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _010\. Indecent Exposure_  
>   
> 

“Magnus!” Jace waited, impatient. He tapped his wet foot on the floor. No answer. “Magnus Bane!”

After what seemed like ages, Magnus sauntered into the room. He stopped short and cocked his head. 

“While I certainly appreciate the view,” he said carefully, gesturing vaguely towards Jace, “Is there a reason why you’re not wearing any pants in the middle of the day?”

Jace scowled. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook out his cold, dripping hair. “We’re out of towels.”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m not your laundress. If you want a clean towel, you can wash one yourself, sugar.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
